Summer Day The Hyuga Plays
by Gabbyrella
Summary: Tenten pressed herself against Neji and coiled her arms around his waist. “You are warm.” She muttered, shivering pleasantly. “Who knew the human popsicle can feel soooo warm? ACHOO!” Neji blushed furiously in response. NejixTen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Naruto series!

Summer Day The Hyuga Play's

Nejiten fic: Romance/Humor

**Chapter 1**

The Hyuga prodigy, nerveless Neji, walked down the road toward the regular training ground for Team Gai. It was too sunny today, and hot. In fact the sun was making Neji sleepy. He fought his eyes to stay open. Somehow he wished he wouldn't have to go out today and train.

The young jonin looked around and noticed it seemed empty today in Konoha. Everyone must be down by the lagoon, swimming. He gave a thought that the idea of cool water didn't seem so bad.

"Neji!" Called a voice from behind.

Neji snapped out of his trance and noticed he was walking slowly. He picked up his pace a little, not wanting to be late.

"Neji!" Called the voice. Only this time it was closer and he realized someone was calling him. Turning around under the blazing sun he saw none other than his teammate-Whoa. Hold on. He blinked.

Was that Tenten?

She was now in front of him, flushed from running. It was Tenten! He felt a sting in his nose as he stared at her, then something warm began to slide down…

"Oh my Gosh! Neji! You suddenly got a bloody nose! Are you okay?! Must be your allergies!" Tenten gasped, she reached in her pack and pulled out a tissue. She began to lean forward to wipe his face but instead he caught her wrist.

"T-Tenten. What…what are you wearing?!" he asked faintly as he took the tissue and wiped his nose by himself.

Tenten looked down. Neji couldn't stop staring; he felt heated-not by the weather this time. Tenten wasn't wearing her normal outfit. She had on a white three piece swimsuit…more like a bikini top with a _very _short skirt. _So much summer cleavage…so much tanned skin…since when did Tenten look so…hot? _He thought, dazed. Plus she had her holster pack in place on her right leg and her head protector still on her forehead.

"My swimsuit silly!" But she grimaced. "Sakura gave me it." So that explains…the showing of the skin.

"Hn." He finally tore away his eyes from her, refusing to turn anymore colors.

"So anyways, Gai-sensei says to report to the lagoon today, with swimsuits and ready to train. I was just looking for you."

"I didn't know." He replied meekly.

"Of course you didn't. Gai-sensei says he just about to meet us at the training ground to tell us to get change but he caught me leaving the house." She said.

"Then I guess I have to go home and change." He said, the sky suddenly looked very interesting.

She looked up and down at him. "Lord Neji you must feel at least a hundred degrees in those clothes! You could have at least worn cooler summer clothes." She scolded.

He secretly agreed but answered instead, still not looking at her, "My clothes are no matter. I'll see you at the lagoon in few minutes then."

The both nodded and took off, Tenten heading for the lagoon and Neji proceeding to the Hyuga compound and away from the bikini-clad teammate, feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time...

Okay he really had to stop thinking about her…since when was he feeling this strong about his female sparring partner? Oh yeah…since she was in some skimpy swimsuit. _Damn hormones!_

---

At last Neji came to his home. He landed in front of his gate only to see the bunch of Hyuga's there. He did a double take. Sunglasses, towels, sunscreen, swimsuits….

They're actually going to the lagoon too?

"Neji-niisaaaannnnn!!!" Said a voice.

Neji looked to see Hanabi coming up in her black swimsuit and a huge pair of sunglasses on holding several magazines. "What's going on? Hanabi-sama?" he asked.

"Where going to the lagoon beach. Pretty cool huh? Hiashi," --She never called him "father" unless it was directed to him. -- "decided to go since Hinata's already there with her new boyfriend."

"He's dragging the whole clan?"

"Noooooo not dragging. Every one seems pretty excited! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Came to change." He mumbled.

"Can you come with us instead? I want you to build a sandcastle for me." Pleaded Hanabi.

"As much as I want too," Said Neji sarcastically. "I have to train. Tenten is already counting on me-"

"You mean the pretty girl that trains with you?" Asked Hanabi slyly.

_Too pretty for her own good…_He mumbled inwardly. "Yes."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"NO! Go away I'm busy." Neji then pushed past her, despite her stomping the ground and screeching protests. _What a brat. _He thought.

He ran to his room and pulled open his closet. He began pushing through clothes, looking at the back for any swim trunks. He hasn't worn any in a long time…Aha! He pulled out a pair of white ones_. Hn, it's the same color as Tenten's swimsuit_. He thought about it and felt another nosebleed coming.

Pinching his nose he stumbled out the closet, very 'Un-Neji' like and threw off his clothes and changed into his trunks. Then he wondered if he should be shirtless. But then there's a better chance off the weapon's mistress minions (kunai and other scary sharp weapons) to hit him good…

Then he thought of her swimsuit…Tenten would be risking a lot of skin too. Oh lord, here comes another nosebleed.

Frustrated he just threw on a light weight shirt with long sleeves for now, re-adjusted his holster and pack. Ready to go he shot out of his room like a bullet, making his way to the lagoon.

---

"I WONDER IF NEJI IS COMING! IT IS UN-YOUTHFUL FOR HIM TO BE SLOW." Gai boomed.

"HAI! Gai-Sensei!" Agreed Lee.

Dammmnnn where's that Hyuga? Tenten looked around the trees at the lagoon scenery. _Most_ Team Gai where currently standing on the water at the lagoon, but on the other side from the beach where most of Konoha flocked on this hot day, waiting patiently for Neji to arrive. She just caught up to him fifteen minutes ago.

She pulled down nervously on her skirt. Thank god it was a three piece or she'd have to walk around showing more of her butt, which she didn't want. It was hard for a kunoichi to stay professional in such a skimpy swimsuit.

Why did Sakura have to give her this one?

**FlashBack: Two Weeks earlier: beginning of summer**

"_What's this?" Tenten peeked into the bag._

"_It's a swimsuit! We're obviously going to have some summer fun." Explained Sakura, professionally. "Tsunade-sama promised me that I can invite some girls and we can all have a girls' day at the beach! Mission free!"_

"_Tsunade-sama is going too?" marveled Tenten, how great would it be to spend the day with her role model?! Sakura nodded and Tenten smiled with glee. "Really? That would be the best!"_

"_Hai!" She agreed._

_Then Tenten pulled out the white three piece swimsuit and her eyes widened. "Sakura-chan, I'm supposed to wear __**this**__?"_

"_It's not bad; see you can wear the skirt over the bottom. Cute isn't it? Ino and I got something similar for Hinata as well."_

"_It's so…revealing."_

"_It's more covered than most swimsuits the store had!" protested Sakura. Then she grinned cheekily. "Plus, I did agree with Ino we'd get something for Neji to look at."_

"_Sakura-chan!" Scolded Tenten, pushing Sakura's arm playfully and giggling nervously._

"_Hey think of it as a favor." She responded smiling. "You know, I know we don't talk much but I think we're becoming great friends!"_

"_Greatly. Agriato for the…swimsuit. I'll wear it." Nodded Tenten, happy she could become closer to the other kunoichi in the village._

"_Promise?"_

"_Hai, hai. I promise."_

**End of flashback**

Oh she wished she hadn't promised now. And she personally thought Neji didn't give a care in the world about what she wore, even though he was surprised to see her swimsuit this morning. She blushed.

"Flower of Konoha!" Cheered Lee, walking over to her. He was wearing a shorter sleeved and legged version of his spandex, plus in material meant to get wet-exactly like Gai. "Did you speak to Neji-kun about our meeting here?"

"Hai. He said he would go home and change-"At that moment the prodigy leaped onto the water from the trees.

"YOSH! NEJI YOU MADE IT!" Called Lee, forgetting about Tenten at the moment.

"Good, good!" Exclaimed Gai.

Neji came wearing a shirt. Damn, she was slightly disappointed. But one rare thing is that he was wearing swim shorts. She hadn't seen him wear shorts since he was thirteen.

"Finally." Said Tenten impatiently, shaking her head and waking toward the rest of her team. "Now we can find out why we're here."

She looked at Neji, noticing he was flushed red when he looked at her. Was he red like that a moment before? Or was he possibly blushing? _No, don't be silly Tenten. Since when does Neji blush? _She commented to herself.

"Team Gai, we are indeed training today…" Gai reported seriously, making his comrades pay close attention.

Suddenly he smiled widely. "ON WATER!"

--------------------------------------

Author's Note: Double-tasking with my stories here! I just had to try out a nejixTenten fic. The two are my FAVE Naruto pairing. Yosh.

Second chapter, or rather updates might be a little slower because I'm mostly paying attention to my other fic, Tobi's Buffet, which will be done in the next few chapters. So if you like this hang tight!

**Seriously, if you don't like this pairing then don't comment. Thank you.**

Thank you that is all. See you next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Naruto series!

Summer Day The Hyuga Play's

Nejiten fic: Romance/Humor

**Chapter 2**

"HOW YOUTHFUL!" Cried Lee.

"Figures." Muttered Tenten.

"…" Neji couldn't see the big excitement of training on water.

"ISIN'T THIS A FRESH WAY OF EXPLORING THE SUMMER-TIME YOUTH?!" implored Gai.

Lee gasped and tears of happiness began to pour down his face. "THERE IS A _**NEW **_YOUTH?!"

"Yes Lee!" Gai was crying too. "THE SUMMER-YOUTH OF SPICY LOVE AND MOST YOUTHFUL ACTIVITIES!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST ADMIRABLE GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

And then the sunset affair.

Meanwhile when Gai and Lee where celebrating the new burst of awesome 'summer-time youth' Neji and Tenten stood on the sidelines looking very un-settled.

"Summer-time of youth?" Muttered Tenten. "When will this end?"

"We're thankful that's not us." He reminded her, wincing in the process. If anyone asks he DID not know these people.

"Hmph." She scoffed.

Gai and Lee's parade ended and Gai turned to Neji and Tenten, who shuddered under his attention. He smiled brilliantly, a blinding flash of his teeth and said, "Neji, Tenten, only thanks to you there is a SUMMER-TIME OF YOUTH!"

"Huh?" The two chorused, glancing at each other then at their former Sensei.

"YOU SHARE SUCH AN INSPIRED LOVE!"

"LOVE!" Shouted Lee. "YOSH!"

"Er Gai-sensei..." Muttered Tenten, turning pink. Neji felt heated again as well. "It's not like that…"

"Neji! Tenten! Nonesense!" Said Gai happily. "Oh Neji my heart THROBS with excitement every time you look at Tenten and turn shamelessly red!"

Neji scowled, and turned red this time too, not _daring_ to look at the girl besides him. "Gai-sensei it's-"

"NEJI, MY RIVAL, I CANNOT BLAME YOU FOR LOVING KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!" Shouted Lee.

"And Tenten," Gai clasped Tenten's hands. Tenten stared at him with wide eyes, her cheeks tinted with embarrassment. "I'm am POSITIVE you cannot withstand Neji's manly BEAUTY!"

Tenten was now as red as Neji. Tenten removed her hands and smiled unconvincingly. "I-I think we should train now Gai-sensei."

"I AGREE WITH TENTEN-CHAN!" Roared Lee.

"And we shall all train together!" Said Gai. Neji and Tenten sighed in relief that the subject had vanished. "We shall run across the lake two hundred times! And swim laps."

"I' am sure I can handle six hundred times Gai-sensei!" protested Lee.

"Yes but my favorable Lee, Neji and Tenten are not used to training like us. We must go easy on them! We cannot strain more on their love!"

"Thanks." Mumbled Tenten, folding her arms.

Neji right now, felt like burying himself.

LET'S GO MY YOUTHFUL TEAM!" and the race began. Between Lee and Gai of course.

As they took off like bullets Tenten turned shyly to Neji. "Run with me?"

"W-we're sparring partners. Of course." He answered, regaining control of himself. But lord…Tenten up close…he never took notice at her feminine curves.

---------

_The silence is too awkward._ Thought Tenten running an easy pace next to him, Water sprayed both of them in the process. _But when does Neji have conversation with me during training? Hmmm, well today is not how I planned out. At least Gai's idea training on water isn't bad on this hot day._

She snuck a peek at Neji, who was a good distance from her. He staring straight ahead, his face tense. She smirked. _Poor Neji, it seems he's insecure about the subject of romance. I wonder if he really likes me like that._

---------

_Oh lord Tenten must think I'm some love-sick fool or worse…some perv. Calm down, Hyuga, you just have to clean this mess up! _Assured Neji, staring ahead.

_**It's not your fault she's so damn hot.**_

_Yeah but so am I. _Protested Neji. _And she doesn't stare at me all the time or any fan girl things. Today is a bad day for Hyuga's. If my family decides to for the lagoon to have summer __**fun**__, then I'll have to be dragged into it too, any time now._

---------

Soon enough everyone stopped running. Tenten and Neji did a two hundred laps and where panting. Lee and Gai did four hundred laps instead, since they where so fast.

"GOOD JOB TEAM GAI!" Cheered Gai. "NOW WE SHALL SWIM THREE HUNDRED LAPS!"

"HAI!" Saluted Lee, he refocused the chakra at his feet and dropped into the water.

"Gai-sensei, can we…please…take a…break." Gasped Tenten, her hands on her knees trying to regain her breath.

Neji was also breathing heavily. Gai studied his two students, while Lee poked his head out of the water. "Yosh! Let us take a ten minute break and 'hang' youthfully in the water!" Said Lee.

"YES WE SHALL!" Agreed Gai and he dunked into the water himself.

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Said Tenten and let her self fall into the water.

"Tenten!" Cried Neji and let himself fall into the water as well. Feeling panic he dove under the water seeing Tenten twirling in the water.

_She's drowning she's drowning she's drowning! _Neji swam to her and took a hold of her waist and swam to the surface. Only when he did, Tenten was squirming and giggling in his clutches, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Hyuga Neji! What are you doing?!"

Neji gaped, still holding her. "You weren't drowning?"

"No! And take off that shirt. It's completely unnecessary in the water." She scolded, escaping his grip.

He let go, fumed that he made a fool of himself. "Hai. Sorry Tenten, I mistaken your actions."

"Fine, fine. I know you can be over protecting." She said waving her hand.

"Hn." And he took off his drenched shirt, throwing quickly on a branch hanging over the water.

---------

Now it was Tenten's turn to stare. Score! His shirt was off. _Dammmnnn shirtless Neji is triple-times hotter. _She could practically feel her mouth water. Great now Ino and Sakura where rubbing off of her.

She tore her eyes away from him as he began to swim over and called to Gai who was lecturing Lee of swimming. "Gai-sensei! When are we going to spar?"

Gai looked over at Tenten. "WE SHALL SPAR AFTER WE SWIM! Do not worry Tenten you shall still spar with Neji-kun. And I will teach Lee a new technique."

"AAAAAA!" Screamed Lee excitedly, fire erupting from his eyes. "THIS IS THE BEST YOUTHFUL DAY EVER! A NEW TECHNIQUE! I SHALL MASTER IT TODAY TO MAKE THIS DAY ABSALUTLY PERFECT!"

"GOOD JOB LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Tenten turned back to Neji, now a few feet from her. Neji looked at her and said, "Where is your large scroll anyways?"

She grinned. "My grandma is holding on to it for me on the beach. I'll go get it before we spar."

"Hn."

She suddenly splashed him, making sure a huge wave fall over the Hyuga. Neji blinked, un-amused while Tenten broke into a fit of giggles. "I can't believe you took that!"

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"You can't have fun Neji!?" She suddenly tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, you don't know how."

---------

_See when one Hyuga has fun they all do. It some curse!_Neji never doubted it

"I do know how." He said stubbornly, shaking the water from his hair. Then he splashed her back, a much larger wave.

Tenten vanished under water just in time, when Neji's massive splash missed her she poked her head out of the water laughing. "Missed me Neji!"

He scowled. He was not going to loose to Tenten, or rather anyone, in this water fight.

And so hell broke loose.

Tenten was a better swimmer than Neji could have imagined. They chased and splashed each other every chance they got, Neji using byakugan and Tenten throwing water made kunais, which hurt like hell if they hit you.

"Hold still Tenten!" Said Neji, activated byakugan.

"In your dreams." A voice said from behind. Damn she was in his byakugan blind spot. She jumped onto him, her arms around his neck, he stumbled a little treading in the water.

"Neji, I know your weakness." She cooed, her face next to his. They where both flushed.

---------

"Do you see that Hanabi?"

"Look at them! 'Is she your girlfriend?' 'NO!' he answers. Pssshhhttt. What fuddy duddy." She answered.

"Should I do anything about this?"

"Um, Girl Power magazine says…" Hanabi put down her binoculars and flipped through one of her several magazines on Konoha's crowded lagoon beach. "'Long term friendships between a boy and a girl can make a great base for a relationship.' Aren't they like best friends, father?"

Hiashi nodded, squinting at his nephew and the teammate through his own binoculars. It was quite hard to see them, across the lagoon. "What does it say in Teen Shinobi?" he demanded.

Hanabi threw down the magazine she was holding and pulled another one out of the pile. She began to flip through it. "Shinobi magazine says…" She found the page. "'It's okay for two shinobi to have a relationship as long as it doesn't get in the way of the shinobi's duty.'…and then it jabbers on about how bend a relationship through a shinobi's schedule." Her lavender white eyes scanned the page. "Hey, how ironic, it says to spend time together they could train together. Neji-nii-san trains with Tenten all the time, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Answered Hiashi gruffly.

Hanabi shrugged and looked through her binoculars at them again. "Oh no he didn't! Look at that he tossed her into the water. Wait…wait…Ooooo Neji got owned right there! Ouch looks like that hurt…"

"Hiashi-sama!" Hiashi removed his binoculars immediately. Old aunty Hyuga was looming over them. "What are you doing with those? If you want to look closer at something you could at least have the brain to use byakugan!" She scolded.

Old aunty Hyuga was scary. "B-but we would stand out, and it would be suspicious." Hiashi stuttered the same time Hanabi exclaimed, "Good idea auntie!"

"You stand out anyways, squatting in your lawn chairs looking through binoculars. What are you looking at anyways?"

_Byukugan! _

"Hanabi!" Scolded the aunt.

"Sorry Aunty-san." Hanabi deactivated her byakugan sheepishly. "We were spyin-I mean keeping close eye to Hinata-chan and her new boyfriend. But then we noticed..." She pointed across the lagoon.

"Gimme those!" She snatched the binoculars form the Hyuga Leader and looked through them. She gasped. "Are you spying on our beloved nephew?!"

She then threw the binoculars back. "Shame on you! Nosiest Hyuga ever."

"But we're just making sure the Hyuga's have…make good suitors!" protested Hiashi.

"Yeah! Thanks for the help on relationships in my teen girl magazines!" Supported Hanabi, sporting a magazine.

"This isn't over." Threatened the aunt. The she stalked away.

The two Hyugas gave a heavy sigh in relief. "Boy, she's scary." Said Hanabi.

"Tell me about it." Murmured Hiashi. Both of them mirrored each other and picked up the binoculars, looking across the lagoon again.

"Aw! The fun's over. Looks like the team went back to training." Sighed Hanabi. "Swimming laps."

Hiashi shifted to Hinata and her boyfriend, that Naruto. (**AN: Sorry if you don't like that pairing. I personally love KibaHina but NaruHina rocks too. I couldn't choose so I flipped a coin**.) "Keep a close eye on Neji; you never know what might happen, daughter."

"Yes father!" She said, a tad disappointed.

"They're building a sand castle and talking, is that a good sign?" he asked his daughter.

She began flipping through magazines again.

--------------------

Author's note: I was out of juice for writing my other fic, Tobi's Buffet, but I manage to whip up cream for this next chapter:)

I like the Hiashi and Hanabi spying the best, nosy Hyugas, lol. And Konoha's green beasts are so much fun to write:D

Much more really good fluff for the next chapters!

I'll try to update soon again, okay?

**If you do not like this pairing then do not comment. Thank you.**

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Naruto series!

**Chapter 3**

"I-I'm c-c-c-o-o-l-ld." Shivered Tenten, her teeth chattering, hugging herself.

Three hours later and Team Gai had finished training. The sparring partners we're worn out-forced to train Konoha beast way. Now Neji and Tenten walked down the road to beach. Neji to reunite with the rest of his clan and Tenten to get her clothes from her grandma.

"T-t-that w-w-w-a-a-a-t-t-e-er w-was s-sooooo c-o-c-old-d." Chattered Tenten again, shivering.

"You can wear my shirt." Offered Neji. Three hours later and it was crisp dry. He ran his eyes over her for the billionth time today, managing to hold in a nosebleed. His shirt would be like a dress on her.

"N-no you-you k-k-ee-ee-p it on." She answered, saving herself from embarrassment of staring at Neji. But she suddenly got an idea. "N-n-e-eji a-are you w-warm?"

"Hn?" He looked at her quizzically.

She stopped walking. He stopped. Tenten then dashed over and pressed herself against him and coiled her arms around his waist. "You _are_ warm." She muttered, shivering pleasantly. "Who knew the human popsicle can feel soooo warm? ACHOO!" She sneezed suddenly.

----

Neji blushed furiously in response and flinched when she nuzzled against him. He tried hard to regain control. "T-Tenten I think you have a cold."

She sneezed again. Neji was about to remove her, feeling very insecure at the moment.

"No Neji! You're warm! Let me stay." And clung to him tighter.

Suddenly Neji sneezed. He was feeling a little delirious. "You have a cold too Neji!" She giggled.

"We have to get to the beach. I'm sure you can manage." He said.

"…"

"Honestly Tenten you're what? Sixteen now." He mumbled as she clung tighter than ever.

"So what. Carry me piggy back, will you? I'll get cold again." And she shivered.

"No." And he removed her.

Oh god. The puppy eyes.

Since when has she done the puppy eyes on him? He seen her do it before to other people but he didn't know its full power. It's strong enough to be a jutsu. His legs turned to jelly and he sighed in defeat. "Fine."

She leapt on his back and was securely latched to him in seconds. "Thanks, Neji."

"Sure."

The rest was silence but Tenten had no idea yet Neji's hormones caught up to him. Feeling her breath on his ear didn't make him any more comfortable. Plus on some occasions they both sneezed. Neji could feel a runny nose coming.

--------

Tenten however, was completely enjoying herself. What was better than getting a free ride? On a hot Hyuga no less? Plus she didn't feel cold anymore. "Hey Neji." She said quietly as Neji did all the walking down the road.

"Yes?" he sounded a little stiff.

"That was some water fight."

"I won that one."

"No way! I totally kicked your ass." She replied, giggling.

"Hn." He snorted.

"Seriously! You completely chickened out when I threatened to chop of a 'little' bit of your hair. You were practically waving a white flag."

"Impossible. And you just happened to threatened to cut off a massive lot of hair." He protested.

"Yeah but in the end I caught you." She said.

He smirked. "That was in my blind spot and you knew it."

"I think I just caught you off guard. But then you had to ruin in and toss me into the water!" She pouted.

"It was insecure." He said seriously.

"You need to loosen up." She said, smiling. "Plus you won the spar too."

"I always win those."

"Because you have the all mightily power of byakugan!" She snorted. "Bet I could whoop you with out it."

"Perhaps."

"You know, why don't you ever let me win? On purpose?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To build up my self-esteem, Neji."

He narrowed his eyes. "So I would spar with you and in the end you would win…even though I let you? Wouldn't it be better to beat me fair and square?"

"Yup. But if I finally win, I probably would get an award." She frowned. That'll be the day when the Mistress of Weapons beats the Hyuga Clan bastar-ah, prodigy.

"You expect an award? I don't get an award when I beat you."

"You never asked for an award. Besides, I should get an award. You're _the_ Hyuga Neji. The first Jonin in rookie 9, you're a challenge. Especially for me." She said.

"Hang on..." He said seriously. "You get an award when you beat me. But I don't get one when I beat you?"

She thought about for a moment then smiled dangerously sweet. Now was the time to find out if Neji really liked her. "Let me down." She demanded, then sneezing. Lord, her cold was feeling worse.

He stopped walking. "Why? I thought your cold."

"Don't you want your reward?"

Looking interested, Neji let her slide off and she stepped in front of him.

"What are you-" But Neji was cut off when Tenten leaned in and briefly kissed him on the mouth.

-------------

Neji did a double take. The kiss wasn't much…being his first kiss ever but nerveless he was shocked. Tenten took a step back, looking flushed and smiling at his dazed expression. Neji turned red as a tomato.

Tenten laughed. Neji was brought back to presence and straightened a little, looking down at his teammate. He folded his arms and gave her a smirk, the blush fading. "That was my reward?"

"Aw Neji you don't like it?"

"I was expecting a little more…" he said. But inside…

_OH MY GOD. SHE KISSED ME! _

_She kissed me._

_She kissed me._

_SHE KISSED ME! Tenten…could she be in love with me? Am I in love with her? Wait a girl that's sick just kissed me…_

_**Don't be such a dobe. Your love sick can't you see? And you have a cold too so it doesn't matter…so stop wetting your pants. Anyways the kiss wasn't even opened mouth.**_

_What do you mean open mouthed??!! _

_**Don't you remember reading Kakashi's book?**_

_I try not too…_

Tenten smiled and wagged her finger. "Well Neji that's all you get."

_Awww…_He kinda wanted too know how an open mouthed kiss was. "Hn. Are you going to get back on?" He motioned to his back like nothing just happened.

------------

_**Look at that! Trying to act like nothing happened. He even **__**tried to act cool after you kissed him! **_Screamed Tenten's Inner.

_I thought so too! Did you see that? He blushed! The Hyuga blushed! You think he does like me? I'm no boy mind reader like Sakura and Ino._

But Tenten shook her head at Neji. "We're at the beach." And pointed to the crowded beach.

He looked surprised. "Oh."

"Let's go!" And she pulled on his hand, dragging him back into the sun and away from the shady road. Both of them sneezing in the process. Neji wiped his nose.

"Tenten, you know you have a cold." He said when they entered the crowd.

"Yeah," She answered, feeling her eyes water, it was starting to feel cold again.

"And you…"He lowered his voice, "_Kissed_ me."

"You're sick too." She sneezed again and wiped her nose on her wrist, she began to drag him toward her grandma. "So what's the matter?"

"…" Maybe now wasn't the time to explain germs.

Tenten led him until she spotted her red-clad grandmother. "Grandma, I'm baackkk!" She called, waving. Her grandmother looked up from her novel and over in Tenten's direction. Smiling she waved back and Tenten dashed over, Neji close behind.

"Hey grandma, _Achoo_!" She sneezed in her elbow.

"Tenten, who's this?" Her grandmother smiled mischievously at Neji behind her.

Tenten blushed and noticed that she and Neji where holding hands. She immediately let go. "T-This is my teammate, Hyuga Neji."

"A Hyuga." She said, her eyes glinting. Tenten groaned inwardly, her grandma seemed to have other ideas than "teammate." Her grandmother suddenly frowned. "Tenten, you're shivering. And your eyes are watery. You caught a cold didn't' you!"

_Busted…_

"The water was cold." She explained. "Can I have my clothes?" Tenten reached behind her and took off her weapons scroll, carefully setting it down then unhitching her holster.

Her grandmother dug in her sun flower bag and pulled out a pink spaghetti-strap top, a light gray sweater and a pair of dark gray knee-length pants.

"Tenten," Her grandmother said as Tenten began to pull her pants on, after removing her skirt of her three-piece in a flash, Neji was looking away...possibly looking for his clan. "You know you can't stay at our house when you're sick, your uncle is very fragile…" Tenten sneezed again.

"Hai. I'll ask Sakura or Ino if I could stay at their house." Tenten pulled on her shirt and finally put on her sweater.

"No," Neji said suddenly. Tenten and her grandmother looked at him quizzically. "You can stay at my house," He looked at Tenten's grandmother. "If you don't mind..."

"Yuma." Said the grandmother, revealing her name.

"Yuma-sama." He said nodding. "I have a cold too, we can care for each other at my house until she…and I…are well again. If you do not mind..."

"Of course not!" Replied Yuma joyfully, giving him a crinkly smile. "Tenten would be surely in good hands of such a handsome young man."

Tenten blushed and looked at Neji in surprise. "Really? Are you sure it's alright…"

"I live in a big place Tenten, it's no problem." He assured her bluntly.

"Okay then, if you insist." She said. He was being modest with his house again! It's a giant mansion for goodness sake! It was awhile since she visited it last time…like a year. And that was only to tell him Tsunade had a mission for them!

"Good, then I will deliver your clothes and things later, Tenten."

"Agriato Grandma!" And she hugged her grandma, when pulling away her grandma winked in a knowing way, making Tenten blush again.

She had a bad feeling her grandma was up to something. She turned to Neji. "Let's go find your family."

"Hn."

And the two began to search for the Hyuga clan, somewhere among Konoha's crowded beach.

--------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay maybe not so much fluff as I said... ;

Tenten's grandma is up to something….can't wait to see what it is! Next Chapter we get to see what the spying Hyuga's are up too. Probably to torture Neji. Ha! Aaannnddd Neji's and Tenten's cold gets worse. :)

lol, bonus: Notice that each chapter updated, the summary get's updated too. I'm having fun with that. ;)

**If you do not like this pairing then do not comment. **If you do though...I'll be happy to recieve a lovely review from you!

See what happens in Next chappie! Meet you there!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Naruto series!

Summer Day The Hyuga Play's

Nejiten fic: Romance/Humor

**Chapter 4**

"Oh. Here comes Neji-niisan!" Squealed Hanabi, removing her binoculars. "He's with Tenten-san too!"

Hiashi glanced away from his eldest daughter and her mate to see what Hanabi was making the fuss about. Sure enough he spotted his nephew. With Tenten trailing behind with her giant scroll under her arm. Hiashi was too far away to hear what the couple where saying. But seeing Neji's annoyed look and Tenten with her eyes narrowed and her mouth blasting off stubbornly; it seemed like they were arguing.

"It looks like they're arguing." Hiashi said suspiciously.

"That always happens." Hanabi replied, waving her hand. "Like an old married couple. When my team went out for lunch we found Neji-niisan's team and ate with them. They where arguing on who won the spar."

"Hmph." Hiashi smiled, amused though. So little Neji was that fussy?

Hanabi mocked the battle from that one lunch time. "'My pole hit you so squarely you went flying!' Then Neji says, 'No. You made me stumble not _fly_.' Oh god and it went on and on!" She crinkled her nose. "And their other teammates are weird. They kept bothering us about how youthful we genin are."

Now Neji walked up to them with Tenten, they where still arguing. "Really Neji I can't-"

"Nonsense I'll go in." He answered sternly. Hiashi could now hear them.

"No! My grandma said she'll bring them over!" Said Tenten, poking him in the shoulder.

He sighed. "Fine."

Tenten smiled triumphal. Hiashi got a better look at them now too, and they looked _terrible. _Like they caught a cold. "Hiashi-sama." Said Neji, coming up next to his uncle, Tenten a little behind him.

"Hey Neji-niisan." Waved Hanabi slyly, peeking at both of them from the top of her movie-star sunglasses. She looked at Tenten. "And hi Neji-niisan's girlfriend!" She grinned cheekily and watched Tenten blush.

"She's not my girlfriend, Hanabi-sama." Neji said, cringing.

"You two look very sick." Said Hiashi, hiding the binoculars.

"We caught a cold." Explained Tenten. Suddenly out the blue both of them let out massive sneezes in unison.

"Whoa!" Screamed Hanabi, falling out of her chair. She looked up. "You _are_ sick. Tenten-san, did Nehi-niisan give you cooties?"

Tenten blinked in surprise then giggled nervously. "I don't think Neji had cooties!"

Neji shook his head. "Hiashi-sama, me and Tenten caught a cold training today. Her grandmother told her that if she was sick, she couldn't stay at her house-"

"Frail Uncle. He get's sick easily." Interrupted Tenten.

"Yes. And I," he was looking a little sheepish. "Invited her to stay out at the compound until she's well enough to return to her home. Please allow her to stay Hiashi-sama." He did a brief bow.

Hiashi squinted at them. They where both sick. Tenten couldn't go home because of her frail uncle. If Tenten stayed, then they could possibly just take care of each other, and Neji will be preoccupied and out of his hair. It all works out. "Of course she can stay. You two can go back to the compound. We'll all be here all day so just stay there."

Neji looked a little surprised at Hiashi's warm smile. "Uh…Thank you Hiashi-sama." And he did another quick bow.

"Arigato!" Added Tenten.

"Tenten you are always welcomed to out home." Said Hiashi, making her smile. He suddenly wore a serious expression. "But you know we're going out for the next few days tomorrow as well Neji, we have been called for a few reunions and such so you will be alone."

Both of them nodded. "Hai!"

"Also…Hanabi will stay with you."

"Hai." Said Neji, looking more miserable.

"Yay!" Hanabi cried, glad to get out of another boring trip out of the country.

Hiashi leaned toward his daughter and said quietly, "Hawk eyes Hanabi, monitor every move. I want to see what happens."

"Of course, father. That's why byakugan is great for spies." Hanabi shared a secret smile. "I will go with them now!" She said, loudly.

------

"You don't have to!" Neji said quickly. "Stay here on this nice summer day."

"No I wanna come!" Replied Hanabi stubbornly, jumping up with her stuff already bagged. "It's not like I'll be trailing you everywhere. I need to go do my own stuff at home."

"Y-yes Hanabi-sama." Neji got defeated by a little girl. Tenten pouted inwardly. She wished she could beat Neji that easily.

Hanabi smiled sweetly at her older cousin.

Tenten giggled. Hanabi seemed like a cute little girl. She never really got the chance to know Hanabi. She couldn't hang around Neji's house long enough. So they bid goodbye and the three shinobi took off.

Tenten wiped her nose. She hated stuffy noses. While jumping in the trees Hanabi began babbling. "Hey Tenten. Can I call you Tenten-chan?"

"Of course." She smiled. "As long as I can call you Hanabi-chan!"

"Yay! Friends!" cried Hanabi. She then said, "Tenten what were you arguing about earlier with Neji-niisan?"

Tenten looked ahead at Neji, who was a few feet away glaring ahead of him. She smiled wider. He didn't seem to like Hanabi at all. "You heard that? Well my grandma was just dropping off my stuff later but he insisted we pick it up. But no, my grandma can handle it." She said.

"You know Tenten-chan, Neji thinks you're pretty." She said.

Tenten blushed. _He really thinks that? _"Really?" She glanced at him. Neji seemed to be ignoring them.

"Yeah. He talks in his sleep a lot. He one time called you _sexy_." She giggled at the word.

Tenten turned redder. _Neji said I'm…sexy? What? Is she just teasing me? _She felt her stomach stir. Neji suddenly snorted. "Don't be silly Hanabi. _If_ I said that in my sleep, how would you know?"

Hanabi looked over to him. "It was the camping trip a month ago. Remember when me, you and Hinata shared a tent? When you were babbling in your sleep in the dead of the night me and Hinata couldn't sleep so we stayed up and listened to what you were saying. It was funny. We where cracking up all night."

"So that's why you where laughing at me all that next day?" Answered Neji coldly.

"Yup!" Hanabi chuckled.

"So what your saying is…true?" Asked Tenten insecurely.

"100 percent." Answered Hanabi, looking dead serious.

----

"Don't believe what she says!" Snapped Neji. He never felt so humiliated. He talked about Tenten in his sleep? His face was on fire.

Well he dreamed about her…secretly.

"Neji lighten up." Laughed Tenten, nervously, from behind. "Do you really talk in your sleep?"

"Yes." He admitted, nervously wringing his collar. Hanabi was ruining everything! He sneezed.

"Funny." Answered Tenten amused.

Gladly, Hanabi changed the subject. The girls began babbling about…girl stuff. Neji listened. After all these years of knowing Tenten he never saw the girly side of her. He didn't know she _had_ a girly side.

"You know Inuzuka Kiba's kinda cute." Hanabi was saying. **(AN: I agree, lol)**

_Gross. She finds dog boy appealing? _Neji thought.

"Definitely!" gushed Tenten. The girls broke into a squeal of giggles.

Neji narrowed his eyes. He suddenly became extremely jealous. _Tenten thinks that too? What's so good about that mutt? I'm much better. Kiba is annoying and so immature…_

"Neji-niisan! We're here!" Hanabi's shrill voice awoke him. He realized he was in front of his compound now. That fast?

"Oh." He scratched his head.

"I let you have your woman now." Said Hanabi. She turned to Tenten. "See you later Tenten-chan!"

"Bye!" Tenten said, and Hanabi dashed off into another direction.

"Your cousin is fun!" She said to him, grinning.

"Hn." Neji snarled. The look on his face obviously made her giggle. He sighed. "Let's go."

-------

Neji led her through the maze of the mansion. She stared around with wide eyes. She would never know how Neji knew where he was going. After about seven minutes of walking they came to his door on the ground floor.

Neji pushed open his door and pushed her inside, him following.

"Whoa." She breathed. "Your room is big."

The walls where pale, or as usual a boring white. Neji had a giant king size bed that took up most of the room with puffy gray down comforter and a zillion pillows. No fair she only had a twin bed…in a tiny room.

His room also had a television, a fridge, a bathroom and a couch.

He had a _sofa_ in his room.

She also noticed all his furniture was black. His tables, his nightstands, his dresser and his bed frame. Very yin-yang. His floor was hard cold wood though.

She turned to Neji and said, "I'm supposed to stay in here too?"

"Of course. You wouldn't want to spend your time in a cold guest room? All the way across the compound." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh. We'll…where will I sleep?"

He looked sheepish. "I was thinking you could sleep on the couch…"

"I want your bed." She suddenly said, shivering. His cold house was making her colder.

He raised his eyebrows. "But that's where I sleep."

"As comfy as the couch looks I just can't sleep there. Couches are evil and give me bad neck cramps and headaches if I sleep there." She smiled apologetically.

"Well…" he was stumped. The couch didn't sound so appealing to him either.

Tenten suddenly got an idea. "I know! Let's share the bed!" What could hurt? They shared sleeping spaces on long term missions sometimes. It shouldn't be different. Should it? She had to admit it was pleasing her to share a bed with Hyuga Neji. A faint blush crept to her cheeks as she thought about it.

Neji looked at her surprised. "Share a bed?"

"Hey, we're shinobi. Sharing sleeping places are in our deal." She sneezed. "Plus your bed is massive. I'll sleep on side and you on the other and there's like…five feet between us."

He had the Hyuga face on him for a few moments. Then he said, "Alright."

Tenten happily crossed to the other side of the bed and crawled in. She yawned. "I'm beat." She then curled up into a ball under his heavy covers and laid her head on a pillow.

She couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent. _Neji's scent is all over. _She breathed it in deeply and smiled. He was one of those guys that always smelled good. And he seemed to have warm covers.

Neji looked at her questioningly but said, "I'm going to get dressed and take a quick shower."

"Mmmm'okay." She sighed dreamily.

Neji pulled opened a drawer and pulled some clothes out. Then he disappeared into the bathroom, the door closed quietly behind him.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Tenten, dozing off in Neji's pretty scent suddenly sat up. "Yes?" She mumbled.

The door slid open and an old maid came through the door. She began saying, "Neji-sama I brough-" She noticed Tenten in his bed. "Oh!"

Tenten blushed. "I…um…hello!" And waved. _What the fuck? A maid finds you in __Neji's bed__ and all you can say is hi? There is definitely something wrong with me. _She stopped waving and sweat dropped. "I'm Neji's teammate, Tenten. Um…Neji's in the bathroom at the moment…"

The maid was still looking surprised. Then she shook her head disbelievingly. "I'm sorry if I interrupted…"

"No! No you didn't!" Tenten shook her arms frantically. "It's nothing! I and Neji have a cold! That's all." She wiped her nose.

"Oh my!" The maid suddenly said. "Well then I'll be back with tissues and something warm for you and Neji-sama to eat." She bowed and left.

"Arigato!" Said Tenten. "Wow these maids sure don't hold a grudge." She mumbled when the door slid shut.

She was just about to go back to inhaling Neji's scent, now being a little obsessive about it, when the bathroom door opened.

Neji came out with loose clothing, obviously meant for sleeping and dry hair (blow dryer, she knew it!). He looked at Tenten. "Tenten, did I hear voices?"

"Oh yeah, a maid came in. She's bringing us something to eat and some tissues." She said.

Neji stiffened. "Which maid?"

"A nice old lady. Short. White hair. Green eyes." She answered.

"Oh. That's Roze-san." He sighed in relief. Then he got into the bed on the other side, slid under the covers, leaning back into a sitting position, propped up against the pillows.

She leaned back as well. "Why do you ask?"

"Some maids…favor me a little too much." He said carefully, not looking at her. "They would fume if they find a girl they don't know in my bed." A tint of red appeared on his face.

"Neji, are the younger maids in love with you?" She teased.

"That's one way of saying it." He shuddered.

"Aw. Don't like maids huh?"

"They're ugly and annoying." He replied seriously. "I can hardly stand them."

"Unlike me." She mused, making them both blush.

"…"

"_Right_ Neji?"

"Hn." She knew that was a non-admitted yes. Over the years she was able to understand the language of Neji.

There was that soft knock again. "Enter." Said Neji.

The door slid open and the old maid returned smiling. She had a tray with a hot bowl of soup, a box of tissues and a glass of clear water.

Neji looked over and smiled. _Actually smiled. _Tenten gave away to a little bewilderment. "Hello, Roze-san."

"Neji-sama!" She placed the tray in front of him. "For you."

"Arigato." He replied.

"I have yours on the cart, hang on Tenten-sama." She said, turning to the girl. She went out to the hallways then returned with another tray with the same contents. She crossed over the bed and gave the tray to Tenten who set it on her lap.

Roze looked at the two. "My you two look very sick! You caught a very bad cold. Stay in bed and finish your soup. No running around." She reminded Tenten of her own grandma.

"Of course." Answered Neji. "By the way Tenten's grandmother is dropping off her stuff to stay here."

"Oh good! I'll make sure to deliver the stuff to here." She winked at Neji, who pretended to ignore it. _Creepy…she acts like my grandma too._ Tenten thought.

"Eat up!" Then she bowed and left the room, but before disappearing she said, "I'll tell the other maids to leave you alone." And left.

The two began to slurp up their soup. It was very good and warm. Tenten already began to feel better. She turned to Neji. "Is Roze-san like a grandmother to you?"

"Hai. She used to be my nanny." He replied. Tenten snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"You had a nanny too?"

He rolled his eyes and didn't answer, just going back to eating.

This was going to be an interesting evening.

--------------------------------------

Author's Note: Aw! Kawaiiiii! I love this chapter. I was on a writing rampage with this, lol.

Next chapter Tenten's like: "Neji, do you really think I'm sexy?" XDDDD

You could only imagine Neji's response.

Oh and Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys:) My faithful loyal readers. XD

All I can say is see you next chapter!

**If you don't like this pairing then DON'T comment!** But if you do...then please leave a lovely review that makes me warm and fuzzy inside! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Naruto series!

**Chapter 5**

Tenten had to stop herself with all her inner strength not to lick the bowl clean like a dog. It was so good! So instead of making a fool of her self she tried to scrap up the last of the soup with her spoon. Neji already finished his soup and drinking the rest of his water.

"Hey Neji," She said thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'm sexy?" She said quietly, flushing.

Neji, who in mid sip of drinking water, flinched and chocked in surprise. Spurting his water out in the process. After coughing from the shock he wiped his mouth and stared at her with wide eyes.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Oh Neji, do I have to repeat it!" She answered, embarrassed.

"Tenten! Do you really think I would answer that?" he answered, turning red.

"Well you did day that…in your sleep-yes I believe Hanabi-and I have the right to know! I mean you may have said it sleeping and I want to know if it's true." She protested.

"Hn." He was dismissing the subject and confirmed it by firmly setting his tray at his bedside table.

"_Neji_." She whined.

"…"

She tried something else. "Do you think I'm pretty?" _Please, like the Hyuga would answer something like that! _She thought miserably.

He sighed deeply again, closing his eyes. "Yes." _Woah. Maybe I should try another one. _She thought.

"Cute?"

"Completely adorable." He said flatly.

"Beautiful?"

"Y-Yes." He stuttered. _Oh hell yes! _Inside she whooped with joy.

"Attractive?"

"That's the same thing." He pointed out.

"Answer!" She urged.

"Yes." Another sigh.

"Sexy?"

"…"

"Your mean."

"How so?"

"How can I be pretty/cute/beautiful/attractive but not sexy!" She pouted. "Are you too shy to answer or something?"

"…" He just looked at her. He could never give her the Hyuga glare. He saved that for people he despised.

She moved her tray to the other bedside table at her side and stared back at him. _He's definitely too shy._

_**Where's Sakura or Ino when you need them?**_ Her Inner said.

--------

Neji gave her an intense stare so she'll drop the subject. Honestly would he answer a question like that?

Tenten's question echoed in his head. As soon as she said it his mind screamed the answer; _OF COURSE YOU ARE!_

But he was too stubborn to respond.

"Come on." She said firmly. "Don't make me beg."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He asked. For some reason he didn't feel annoyed with her.

"I have no idea." She answered, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"What if I asked you?" He said, smirking. That should shut her up.

She blushed. Then said. "I'll answer if you answer first."

_Kuso._

"Let's talk about this later." He said.

"Hai." She rolled her eyes and laid down. A sudden smile spread across her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"_Nothing_."

"Hn." He eyed her suspiciously. And followed her actions, laying down to only sleep and wear out this cold. But his back was too her.

---

An hour later the door to Neji's room slid open silently. None other than Hyuga Hanabi snuck in. She closed the door with out sound and a devious smile plastered on her face.

She turned to see Neji and Tenten sleeping peacefully. She frowned in disappointment. They where sleeping on the far sides of the bed, keeping large distance between each other. No moves where pulled.

They looked so cute together it wasn't even funny. Hanabi then wore her devious smile again. If her wussy cousin didn't make move on Tenten then she'll have to pull through.

She obviously chose Tenten, being lighter and less rougher than Neji. She crossed to the other side of the bed. She firmly clasped Tenten's shoulders and pushed gently. Easy enough, Tenten being lightweight, she rolled over into Neji's direction. Tenten kept sleeping peacefully, but shivered.

_Aw, she's cold. Gladly we have Neji to warm her up! _The Hyuga smirk was on the genin's face. She carefully climbed onto the bed and began to carefully roll Tenten toward Neji. It took forever, she was doing it little by little and it was a freaking king size bed.

Finally they where millimeters apart. Satisfied, Tenten was facing Neji. She was so close she was breathing onto his neck. His back was suppose to be facing her but he obviously turned on his other side in his sleep, so now he was practically inhaling the scent of her hair.

Giggling and pleased she rearranged the blankets over the two teenagers. _Aw! They look all snuggly! _Then carefully got off the bed and slipped out the door back to her room in the main branch part of the compound.

Are they in for a surprise!

---

Tenten, sleeping peacefully felt very warm. She curled against the source of the warmth and sniffed. Her nose was getting stuffier. She'd have to wake up soon to blow it out but she was so cozy she didn't plan on going anywhere for a while.

----

Meanwhile Neji was also feeling warmer, but he was too busy sleeping to open his eyes and see why. Most likely just his body heat bouncing back under the covers.

Shifting for more heat he came in contact with a warm object, that happened to be Tenten, and unconsciously laid an arm over her. He sighed deeply.

"Hyuga pride…" He mumbled in his sleep. "Stupid hormones. I have reputation!"

He shifted a little again, this time mumbling, "Tenten stop throwing kunais…"

---

As if on cue Tenten's brown eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times. And then realized where she was. Against Neji's body. Under his arm. _Physical contact. _

"N-Neji!" She gasped. _So that's why I was so warm!_

_----_

Neji's eyes snapped open too. Light colored eyes met rich colored ones and he stared. He realized the position and immediately removed his arm. "Tenten! Wha-what are doing over here?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and used it for support to lift herself away from him. "I don't know!" She cried.

"You must've moved." He grunted, looking at her slightly frightened expression as she stared at him. He realized he had a glare. He stopped glaring at her and glared at the wall, saying, "It's no big deal."

"Neji I don't roll around or move in my sleep!" She protested. "This is a giant bed. If I moved I would only still be in my spot."

"You must have, because I couldn't have dragged you all the way to my side." He pointed out.

"Well…"

"…"

"Let's just drop the subject." Tenten decided and Neji stiffened as she lay back down next to him.

"Hai." He waited for her to roll over back to her side of the bed.

"…"

"…"

"……"

"……"

"Aren't you going to move?" He finally asked.

"No." Came Tenten's voice.

Neji stared in surprise and flushed a little. "Why not?"

"I'm comfy." She answered and to prove it she curled up against him like she was before.

"Tenten, I think it would be a lot better for me if you slept on your side of the bed." He said calmly, trying to tell her nicely to get off of him before his pride is damaged by his hormones!

She peeked from the covers. There was a pink tint in her cheeks. _She's blushing too…? _"B-but it's so warm right here. Are you going to be that mean to your beloved teammate?" Oh lord. He almost slapped his forehead if he wasn't so hypnotized. She was using her puppy eye no jutsu and an _irresistible_ 'cute' voice.

"Hn."

So Hyuga lost this 'epic' battle. As he lay back down and stared at the ceiling, trying not peep at the girl clinging to his side.

----------

_**Yay! We won! Our irresistibly cute charms are getting to him!**__** Ya! **_Inner Tenten screamed.

Tenten giggled inwardly. _He's growing soft. _

_**Love conquers all!**_

Tenten smiled to her Inner in response, unlike Neji she wasn't so insecure being next to him. Her bold move was making her inner scream with joy. She just remembered something. "Neji you were just talking in your sleep. I know it because you said something that made me woke up."

"What did I say?" Asked Neji, still refusing to look at her.

"You said 'Tenten stop throwing kunai's.' Hearing my name woke me up." She giggled. "Hanabi was right you do say funny things in your sleep."

"Hn." He was glaring at the ceiling.

Tenten reached up to adjust a pillow under her head when her hand accidentally brushed Neji's hair. Now it was her time to gape. Even though it was for a brief second she never felt any softer smooth hair.

"Neji?"

"Yes?" He closed his eyes.

"Mind if I play your hair?"

"Yes. I would mind."

"Can I? _Please?_" She just had to feel it again.

He opened his eyes and stared down at her. "Why?"

"Because…I want to." She felt a blush creep on her cheeks again.

"Aren't you tired? I mean you were just sleeping."

"That soup and nap gave me some energy." She answered.

"…Hn." That was a whatever…and then he ruined his moody act by sneezing. He sat up a little and she did too. They were both wide awake by now.

She took a strand of his hair again. It was shiny now that she seen it up so close. "Tenten, seriously, why would you want to mess around with my hair?" He asked, sweat dropping.

Tenten ignored his question as she pulled off his hair band. Now that his hair was loose…oh god. He's so damn _hot_ with his hair loose…

Tenten's fingers wriggled through Neji's hair. She was extremely fascinated as she played with it...while trying not to drool. "Neji, what the hell do you use in your hair? It's so...smooth and pretty."

He snorted. "You mean shampoo?"

"Yeah, what do you use!?" She felt almost jealous.

"Organic."

"Really?" She blinked in surprise. "Neji, can I have some?"

"…"

"Please! I want my hair to be like yours!" She pouted.

"You're crazy. Talking to me like I'm a girl."

"It's not my fault your hair is perfect! I want mine to be shiny and silky too! I just use whatever my family buys."

"Talk to Hinata. She makes it." He said, shrugging.

"No way!" Tenten grinned. She knew Hinata made medical ointment (that works great! She got some for her birthday) but she makes shampoo too?! She must be some potions genius! "I'll have to talk to her later then."

------

Tenten leaned against the pillows, sniffling her stuffed up nose. She began to stroke his hair. Neji just sat still, but began to relax more, secretly enjoying the touch. Soon enough he began to doze off, but still feeling the pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She lay down and rested her head on his shoulder, running her fingers once again through a clump of his hair. It was so quiet they could hear each others even breathing.

Suddenly the silence was disturbed by pounding at the door. "Neji-niisan wake up! I have Tenten's stuff!"

--------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. :( School started.

That means the next chapter might be awhile….

Anyways yay fluff! I love Neji's hair when it's all loose, he looks ten times hotter XD

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Naruto series!

**Chapter 6**

"Kuso." Swore Neji. He looked around frantically.

"Tenten, quick go to the couch!" He ordered.

She looked glanced at it and moved towards the edge of the bed. But before she could slip off the door slid open, Hanabi smirking and a woven maroon backpack in her hand. "Tenten-chan! Your grandma just dropped it off!" She gave Neji the evil eye, making him glare.

Tenten jumped of the bed and raced over to Hanabi, taking the bag with a bit of pink on her cheeks. She felt her nose threatening to drip.

"Arigato, Hanabi-chan!" She said quickly.

"Having fun?" Teased Hanabi, looking away from Neji.

"Not really. I lost my sense of smell." Answered Tenten.

"Well then…" Awkward silence.

"You can go Hanabi." Said Neji suddenly sounding impatient.

"Hanabi-sama to you." She stuck her tongue out. "If you don't respect those higher than you I'll tell Tenten that once you-"

"Don't. You. Dare." Neji said with malice, giving the meanest look that would make any child burst into tears.

Hanabi grinned. "See you later." And skipped cheerily out the door.

Tenten looked curiously at him. "What was she saying?"

"It's nothing," he answered, dismissing the subject.

"Oh. Excuse me." She said suddenly, her hand flying to her nose. She ran to his bathroom and shut the door. Now that she had extra clothes she could get out of her damp swimsuit and into dry underclothes.

But now, she noticed a tissue box on a table and plucked a tissue. She blew into it. That felt better. Sniffling she tossed it into a silver waste basket under the sink and looked around. His bathroom was narrow and…black and white. How boring can this guy get?

She was about to open her backpack when a thought hit her and she glanced suspiciously at the door. He could see through things…

Would he honestly do that?

She opened the door slightly and poked her head out, to see Neji drinking down water innocently. He stopped and looked at her quizzically. "Do you need anything, Tenten?" He asked.

"Are going to use byakugan on me while I'm in the bathroom?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm a Peeping Tom?"

"Just checking." She replied innocently and closed the door. She narrowed her eyes. Even if he did, would he really tell her?

She opened her backpack and looked in. There was a note lying on the top in her Grandma's pretty handwriting.

_Tenten-chan,_

_When you're better just come home. If you need anything call. Now your mother usually wouldn't agree to this but nothing can be done now! _

_Remember your manners and be polite you little mink! Stay away from those Hyuga lavish deserts; you know how hyper you get form sugar. Drink a lot of liquids. And more importantly stay in a nice warm bed!_

Tenten smiled at the last line, blushing furiously.

_P.S Don't set off fireworks with me about the clothes. Don't fool around that boy too much._

_Grandma! _She understood what 'don't fool around too much' meant. Though she wondered about the clothes.

Setting the note aside she picked the first pile, her pajamas. Her face turned red.

Oh, the fireworks were going off!

Her grandmother didn't get the regular night clothes Tenten wore. It was one of the pajamas for really hot nights. Her red short shorts and a spaghetti strap top that was a few inches from the waistline. What was her grandma trying to do? Kill Neji by making him get a major nosebleed?

_Silly, when would Neji get a nosebleed over me? _She scolded herself mentally.

Her other pajamas was more of similar pairs. Again for summer! She dug more into her backpack and found her hygienic items and a pair of her usual shinobi outfit. Sighing she picked out her night clothes and closed her backpack.

One more time…

Tenten opened the door again. "Neji, don't think about peeking!" And slammed the door shut before he could reply. Very quickly she took off her clothes, glaring at the door now and again. She couldn't help but feel nervous with someone with the bloodline limit to see through things.

----

Meanwhile, back on the other side there lie Neji; fidgeting madly. Should he?

**_Hell yes!_** Said his Inner.

_No. That would betray Tenten's trust._

**_All you have to do is activate byakugan and turn it off before she comes out._**

_But-_

**_Don't you want to know..._**

_I know what she looks like..._The images of her swimsuite clad made his nose threatened to pour again.

**Just do it! **Man was his Inner bossy.

He was now itching with curiosity. His Inner momentarily taking it over. His hands slowly came together in a hand sign.

_Byakugan!_

--------------------------------------

Author's Note: Whoa. It's been a long time hasn't it?

Please, PLEASE don't give up on this story. I'm so busy at school I have almost no time. I warn you updates will get slow but I'll try and deliver them at a faster pace.

Meanwhile sorry it was so short. I mean I just had to end it at the byakugan part.

Neji you SO ARE a peeping tom. XD

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Naruto series!

**Chapter 7**

In the end Neji was too late. She was already about to open the door.

_Kuso. I did it for nothing!_

When the door open Tenten had come into view on an innocent Neji, byakugan long deactivated, fumbling with the remote to the TV. He fought with all his strengths not to look at her.

"Geez Neji, it looks like you about to kill the TV." She commented, noting his intense glare.

"…"

Tenten herself seemed very conscious of what she was wearing and slipped onto her side of the bed once again, tossing her backpack against her scroll; that was propped against the wall. She crossed her legs under the covers and looked at her empty water, then at the window.

"Wow, it's almost evening." A sunset was into view.

Neji glanced at it. "My family should be home soon."

"So what's on TV?" She asked. He shrugged and tossed her the remote.

She cast him an odd glance. "I can pick?"

"Hn." That implied a yes.

She began flipping through channels.

Documenty.

News.

Soap opera.

Another soap opera.

Cartoons.

ANOTHER soap opera.

"There's nothing on." She gave up.

"Want dinner then?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. So are going to summon a maid?" Her eyes became shiny and her mouth was twisted into a teasing smirk. "Oooo can I ring the bell!?"

"Haha." He said sarcastically. He slid out of the bed. "Let's just go to the kitchen."

She bit her lip. "Hang on, I need my sweater." She jumped down and reached in her backpack for her sweater. It was a long one, so she wouldn't have trouble hiding her pajamas. She zipped it up and followed him.

Neji himself led the way.

They began to trail through the hallway. Tenten had trouble seeing which direction they where going because Neji blocked her view.

Surprisingly they took a sharp turn and the evening light lit the hall way. Tenten stayed at Neji's heels, Now she could see a doorway…to outside?

Suddenly Neji stopped in front of the door frame. Tenten, surprised, slammed into him, then they both stumbled to the ground and into the warm air.

She rubbed her head and looked up. No wonder he stopped.

The Hyuga's where home.

They were all flooding the courtyard, tired and hungry. Tenten gaped. There was so many of them! She doesn't know where to look! All Hyugas all ages. Some kids where chasing each other, mothers talking, fathers joking, and the elders walking stiffly across.

Well it proved one thing: Not all Hyuga's where cold stone like Neji.

"Are you all right?" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a young woman's voice.

Tenten looked up to see a woman's hand extended. This woman didn't have Hyuga eyes or dark hair at all. She had light orange eyes and flaming red hair, her forehead protector shinning brightly from the sun. Next to her was Neji, standing up and fumbling with his pockets, looking actually nervous or like a caught rabbit.

"Thanks." Tenten said, she took the woman's hand and easily jumped up.

"No problem." The woman smiled and held up her hand in a hello gesture. "I'm Hyuga Atsuko."

"Tenten…er, Neji's teammate." Tenten said, waving and smiling brightly.

"Ah. I see." She glanced at Neji. "You go get something to eat Neji-san."

"A-arigato." He said, surprised at the demand then turned to Tenten. Trying to regain his posture. "I'll see you in a bit."

After he was out of ear shot Tenten asked, "Why did you send him away?"

"Well I'm just curious to know you." They began walking. Tenten wiped her runny nose in the process.

"Nothing to see here Atsuko-san. I'm just si-ACHOO!" She sneezed. "Sorry."

Atsuko laughed. "That's okay. I'll lead you to the kitchen."

"Where do you exactly fit into this family?" Tenten asked.

Atsuko grinned. "I'm not Hyuga blood if you're wondering. I'm from the Banshou clan. I just recently married Neji's older cousin in the side branch."

"Really?" Tenten asked surprised. "I always thought the Hyuga's married in the same clan. You know, keep the bloodline pure."

"No no. In some cases, lots of Hyugas do that. But they also have an option of finding their own bride or groom, as long as the elders agree to it. But they usually do. If you look closely not all Hyuga's have byakugan."

"Are you implying something?" Tenten asked suddenly. The two kunoichis just entered a hallway.

Atsuko gave an amused smile. "I assumed Neji is going to marry you."

"NANI?!" Tenten skidded to a stop, her face flaming red. "I-I'm just his teammate. Heck I'm only 16!"

"Don't worry Tenten-san! I mean not for awhile-"

"What makes you think he's going to marry me?" For a tiny little bitty second that idea didn't sound bad.

"I just know it!" Atsuko said, entering the large kitchen. "Neji-san cares for you very much."

"I care about whom?" Neji's voice came from the right of Tenten. She turned her head to see the Hyuga holding out a warm bowl of rice in her face.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at Atsuko, who laughed nervously. "Ah Neji-san we're just talking about how much you…ah…"

"Don't care for Lee!" Tenten blurted. Neji raised an eyebrow. "You know how different your style is…to...uh his style!"

"Yes, yes!" Said Atsuko. "How different you're…"

"_Hair_." Tenten hissed in the woman's ear.

"hair is to this Lee!"

"Ooookaaaayyyy." Neji said slowly and un-surely. "I'll meet you back in the room Tenten…" And he walked past the two stiffly, but before that he shoved Tenten's bowl of rice into her hands.

As soon as he passed the two slid to the floor with a sigh of relief. "That was close." Tenten said. Then her brown eyes widened. She hoped up. "HEY! You almost made Neji figure out what we where talking about!"

Atsuko stood up too, brushing any dirt of her kimono. "Sorry Tenten-san…I've never seen Neji so slow. I would have thought he would have come here as fast as he can then as fast as he can go back to his room and stay there."

"You're forgiven. But Neji is anti-social…" Tenten sighed. She took a bite of her rice.

"Ugh!"

"What?" Atsuko said.

"The rice is all plain and boring…_just the way Neji likes it_." She means to add it mentally but said it out loud.

Atsuko laughed. "Here I'll warm up some sauce for that rice."

"Arigato!" Tenten said. "I'll need it."

"And some medicine too. It'll take away that awfully runny nose." Atsuko added, handing Tenten a tissue. Tenten grinned and gratefully blew her nose.

"You know if I do marry Neji I would honestly be looking forward to spending time with you." She laughed. "After all this time I assumed most Hyuga's are Neji-like."

"Glad too know." And they shared a smile.

----

How has it been?" Hiashi said.

"Not much…I managed to 'push them into the right direction' though." Hanabi gave an evil smile.

"Excellent." Hiashi smiled back. "What tip did you do?"

"Tip fifty-seven."

"This is from the Matchmaker Mag, am I correct?"

"Yeah. Worked like a charm."

"Good. I expect you as my daughter, a ninja of high class, member of the Hyuga main branch to keep up the good work when we leave tomorrow morning."

"I will Father!"

"Good."

"After my pay check." Her hand shot out.

"Nanda?! Who says you're getting paid?"

"Hey! Who said I'd do free labor? That's Hinata's way."

"How about after they get together."

"Fine. But it could be tricky…"

"_Hanabi._" Hiashi began warningly.

"Fine it's not. But I better get a fair amount of dough."

"Deal."

--------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey there! I finally updated. I'll tell you why it took so long,

You see it's been the time of month to fill out high school applications…and between that and school work it's been really hard to squeeze in writing time.

But you guys, I love you for reading this and all, you have to be patient! Please.

Besides that sorry if it was short. :) I just had to end it at there. I like Atsuko, do you? Next chapter is when Naruto and Hinata stop by before all the Hyuga's leave…

Hehehe…

**If you do not like this pairing, then please do not comment.**

Thanks and see you all next chapter!


	8. AN:Not quitting this fic! Just News!

**_DON'T WORRY I'M NOT QUITTING THIS FIC!_**

**I am almost done with the lastest chapter (honestly!)but I'm currently setting this fic off the side (I should have all the chapters done by then) until after christmas break. WHY?**

**I'm working on a special christmas fic. So when it comes out (Hint:12th day before -----------) be sure to check it out!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
